


VID: The Devil's Inside My Head

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the worst thing I can think of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Devil's Inside My Head

**Details:** Supernatural | 2.05 | "The Devil's Inside My Head" by Kasey Chambers | 4.03  & general S4 spoilers  
**Download:** 21mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?oyq0gr5zumm)

**Password:** mary

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the vid that I has intended to make. I had been thinking about the song for awhile but never had a concrete plan for clips until I sat down to plan another vid and this one came together inside. I also played around with clip effects far more than I have before. Which I think turned out well and fairly close to what was going through my head, which is always nice


End file.
